Kingdom Hearts: The Nightmare of the Citadel of Light
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Worldwalker throws a Halloween party, an unexpected guest crashes the party. Surely, he's not THAT bad, right?


**BGM: Scare Fortress (Team Fortress 2)**

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman! I am your host for this horror story, MERASMUS…THE MAGICIAN!" Lightning flashed behind him. "Cower in fear! This story will make your blood boiling in fear…for you see, this Halloween will be the most terrifying of them all…tuck the little ones in bed for you see…this will be the last time you'll be seeing them!"

"…Seriously?" A book appeared next to Merasmus. "We're trying to scare them that they'd pee their pants, not trying to kill them!"

"I'm trying to set the mood, Bombinomicon…"

The Bombinomincon sighed. "Fine…let's just begin the story, alright?"

"Indeed…it was a dark and stormy night…"

"Seriously?! They're smack dab in the center in the universe, how can it be stormy?!"

"Well, excuuuuse me, book! I'm trying to set the mood here!"

"Whatever. Let's just get this story underway." Bombinomicon said.

"Yes, lets." Merasmus said. "It was a dark and not-so-stormy night in the center of the universe…and Worldwalker was starting the costume party, little did he realize…it was about to get really interesting."

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Let's see here…" Worldwalker looked around as he was dressed as Chrom. "Party favors, Halloween candy, Halloween decorations…am I missing something?"

"Music!" Deadpool appeared out of nowhere as he was dressed as Wolverine as he pulled out a radio and then pulled out the music. "Perhaps…this!" He exclaimed and pressed the play button on full volume.

 **BGM: Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"That'll work." Worldwalker nodded.

"Heh, thanks." Deadpool nodded. "So, who's gonna be the scarecrow?"

"…You do realize it's you, right?"

"WHAT?!"

"You kissed Yukari and Rosalina earlier…not to forget about my fiancé."

"You know me, I'm always being random and I'm always a ladies' man!"

"Yeah, but I'm overprotective over my family…even though Yukari is technically not a part of my family." Worldwalker growled.

"I…uh…I'll be your scarecrow…IF YOU CAN CATCH ME THAT IS!" He exclaimed and then ran off.

Worldwalker sighed. "Figures." He muttered.

"HAHAHA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Deadpool laughed…only to slam right into Yuyuko…though she looked different.

"Watch it."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Yuyuko." He said. "I'm trying to run away from Worldwalker from turning me into a scarecrow."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes. Now let me leave." He requested, but then Yuyuko suddenly opened up a gap and pulled out a stake. It was Yukari dressed up as Yuyuko! "Yukari?!"

"Exactly." Yukari smirked as she whacked him over the head with it, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice work, Yukari. Now let's tie him up!"

 _With the Keyblade Wielders…_

"Excuse me, sir knight, I'm looking for Nan. I'm trying to find him." A voice said as the knight turned around who was talking to Caliburn and Sir Gawain, who didn't seem like he dressed up to begin with.

"Isaac? Is that you?" The knight asked, taking off his helmet to reveal it was Nan all along. Isaac was wearing a Yoshi costume. "I thought you were going to dress as Roy."

"You kidding? I was going to pick that costume out until I found this at the store! I knew I had to wear it."

"…What's next, you have a Yoshi plushie?"

Isaac sweatdropped. "Uh…maybe." He said when suddenly a girl hopped on Isaac's back, making him yell in agony. It was Tristina dressed up as Purple Heart. "Tristina…what are you doing…?!"

"Riding on you! Now let's go! I want to ride you around the castle!" Tristina giggled as Isaac did just that.

"There's my knight in shining armor." A voice said as Nan turned around to see Julia dressed as Iris Heart.

"Holy crap…" Nan's eyes widened.

"I look pretty hot, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do!"

 _With the other girls…_

"Hina? What exactly are you dressed as?" Flare asked as she was dressed as Twili Midna.

"Can you guess?" Hina asked.

"Uh…that one chick from Mass Effect?" Kai asked, dressed as Kurumi Tokisaki from Date a Live.

"No."

"Hatsune Miku?" Maria asked, dressed as Miku Izayoi who was also from Date a Live.

"No!"

"A female version of Tabuu?" Paolo asked, dressed as a Ghost Buster.

"Lucina?" Vito asked, dressed as Bowser.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Hina growled. "I'm Cortana…and Hikari is already Lucina!"

"Really?" Maria asked.

"Yeah! I dressed up as her AND dyed my hair blue! How could you not tell?"

"We're not die-hard Halo fans unlike you." Kai said.

"If you had that Halo Keyblade with you, I would've guessed Cortana." Maria said. "Or possibly a female humanoid version of 343 Guilty Spark." She said, causing Hina to anime fall from this.

"Ugh…I wish Sheila wasn't taken from me." Hina muttered.

"We'll get her back, don't worry." Souji said, walking up to her who was dressed as Raiden from Metal Gear.

"Oh, nice Raiden costume!" Kai exclaimed.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT METAL GEAR BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HALO?!" Hina yelled.

 _With Rose…_

"Pikachu!" Rose mimicked the voice as she was dressed as Cosplay Pikachu in the Belle Dress.

"That was so adorable!" Hikari exclaimed.

"It sure was!" Buru grinned, dressed as Amazon Pandora.

"Heh, I didn't think Rose would get anymore cuter…but it seems I've been mistaken." Professor Jacob said who was dressed up as Dr. Who.

Rose giggled. "Thanks." She smiled, blushing a little…though you couldn't tell with her red cheeks. "Hey, where's Maria Jr?"

"She's at the nature reserve. I don't think she's interested in this Halloween thing…" Hikari said. "Or maybe it's because dressing up as other people is freaking her out."

"Considering she used to believe she's a Monster Rat….well…who knows…" Professor Jacob shrugged. "Maybe she's not into parties."

"Who knows?" Buru shrugged.

 _With Isaac and Tristina…_

Isaac collapsed near the Mario group. "I…should've grabbed that Roy costume…" He groaned.

Tristina giggled and helped him up. "Did I wear you out?"

"No, I enjoy getting my back killed by a seductive looking woman." Isaac said sarcastically while Tristina smiled and hugged him, kissing him in the process.

"Get a room, you two." Daisy teased, dressing up as Rosalina while Peach was in her Shadow Queen outfit and the Mario Bros were in their doctor outfits…and Rosalina had absorbed the Super Bell power-up to be a Black Cat while a few of her Lumas were the Pac-Man ghosts as Polari was 2D Pac-Man himself.

 _With Maria Jr…_

"Come on! You're missing out!" Pit said, dressing up as none other than Dark Pit. "Do you want to go?" He asked, but Maria Jr didn't want to go.

"I believe she doesn't want to go because the costumes are freaking her out." Dark Pit said, dressed as…you guessed it, Pit.

Maria Jr opened her mouth to try and say something, but Pit interrupted her. "What are you talking about?"

"I think it's just me, but I believe she doesn't want to go because one: She used to believe she was a Monster Rat and two: It's bringing back flashbacks of all the times she murdered people on Halloween."

Pit rolled his eyes. "Do you really think that? Maybe she didn't."

"And maybe she did."

"Then maybe we should let Maria Jr tell us." Pit said as he turned around. "Hey, can you tell us?" He asked…only to see empty space in front of him. "Uh…"

"Way to go, genius." Dark Pit said.

"I had my eyes off of her for a second! Do you know where she went?"

"How am I supposed to know where a little girl went?" He asked as unknown to any of them, Maria Jr just simply wandered off to find Rose.

 _With Worldwalker…_

"Alright…let's get this party started!" He exclaimed, only for the lights to turn off.

"It wasn't me!" Deadpool exclaimed, who was tied to the stake.

"It's probably Hades trying to pull a fast one on us." He said.

"It is not Hades!" A voice called out as they saw a magician appear. "BEHOLD…MERASMUS THE MAGICIAN…HAS ARRIVED!"

"Oh no…who invited him to the party?" Nan asked.

"I have no idea." Julia said.

"It is time to make this party more interesting!" Merasmus exclaimed as he summoned the Bombinomicon. "Abo Alabasbas!" He chanted as suddenly everyone excluding the Keyblade Wielders, the Future children, Flame Knight, Mokou, Rose, Maria Jr and Worldwalker disappeared.

"What the heck?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"I've turned every one of your precious friends into Halloween props or pumpkins with their faces carved into it!" Merasmus smirked.

"You little…" Isaac growled.

"The only way to turn them back is to defeat me."

"Well, since we're all here…we might as well beat the snot out of you!" Nan smirked.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Merasmus said. "Separatus Disappearius!" He chanted as they all disappeared. "There, now you've all been separated in this castle! Good luck in trying to defeat me!" He laughed evilly and then spotted something. "Oooh, is that a peanut butter cup?" He asked.

 _Group 1: Isaac, Julia, Flame Knight, Maria_

"Ugh…where are we?" Isaac wondered.

"In the game room." Julia said as she looked around. "Do you think my parents are okay?"

"I think they got caught in the party decorations as well." Maria said.

Flame Knight took out his sword. "I don't know about you, but I plan on getting out of here and finding Flare."

"Same with Tristina." Isaac said.

"Nan as well." Julia said.

"And Paolo." Maria added as Isaac went over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"That's…odd…this door is locked." He said.

"Hello." A voice said, causing the four of them to freeze up.

 **End BGM**

"Uh…Maria? Was that you?" Isaac asked.

"My voice doesn't go THAT high." Maria said.

"Julia?"

"Nope."

"…We're not alone." Flame Knight said as he turned around to see some sort of boy holding balloons and a sign.

Isaac summoned his Keyblade. "Great…if that little piece of crap is here…" He said as he scanned the area. "Then HE'S not too far off…"

"Who's he?" Flame Knight.

"Flame Knight…have you ever heard of a game called Five Nights at Freddy's?" Isaac asked.

"No."

"Well, you're about to." He said, as Maria and Julia summoned their Keyblades as well. "Show yourself, Foxy." He ordered and right on cue, Isaac was tackled to the ground by none other than Foxy himself.

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Hey there big guy!" Isaac exclaimed as he kicked Foxy off of him and then slashed him away. "Someone deal with Balloon Boy!" He ordered as Maria and Flame Knight went over to Balloon Boy while Isaac was joined by Julia.

"Let's do it!" Julia said as both of them ran over to Foxy while he growled and then slashed them with his hook, but Isaac blocked it and used a Firaga to his face and then Julia used Sonic Blade on him to knock him to the Air Hockey table.

Foxy got up and picked up a hockey puck and threw it to Isaac, but he used Reflega. "Never thought of Air Hockey Pucks as a weapon." He said as he ran over and then slashed him, only for the Keyblade to clash with the hook, and then Foxy yanked it from him and pointed it at him. "Go ahead, I dare you." He smirked as Foxy slashed him, but the Keyblade reappeared in his hand, much to Foxy's surprise. "The Keyblade didn't choose you!" He exclaimed and used Zantetsuken to slash him in half.

Foxy groaned as his upper half tried to crawl to them, only for Julia to stab his head to finish him off. "Good riddance." She said as they turned to see Balloon Boy utterly defeated by Flame Knight and Maria.

"The boy was a coward." Maria said and then they saw the doors swinging open. "Oh…"

"Come on, let's go." Isaac said as they nodded and took off.

 **BGM: Dark Hallways**

 _Group 2: Nan, Tristina, Buru, Paolo_

"Why did we end up in the dining room?" Nan asked.

"No clue." Buru said.

"Hmm…" Tristina looked at the table. "…Pizza?"

"And cupcakes?" Paolo tilted his head as he picked it up as he put his finger on the frosting and licked it. "Ugh! Tastes like cardboard!"

Nan tried out the pizza…only for his eye to twitch and threw the pizza at several cupcakes. "THIS ONE TASTES LIKE CARDBOARD TOO!" He yelled. "If C.C. were here, she'd be pissed off as well!"

"…And I thought C.C. loved pizza." Buru sweatdropped.

"I love pizza, but not as much as C.C." Nan said. "That wasn't even pizza at all…" He growled. "I need to speak with the chef." He said as he stormed into the kitchen, only for him to come out a second later. "I think you guys need to speak with the chefs as well."

"How many chefs are there?" Tristina asked.

"Two…and they're not human." He said as they walked in to see Chica and Toy Chica making pizza and decorating cupcakes.

 **End BGM**

"You gotta be kidding me." Tristina said.

"Nope." Nan said and summoned his Keyblade. "HEY!" He yelled, grabbing the two Animatronics attention. "I'd like a word with the head chef." He growled, causing both Animatronics to go on the offensive and then suddenly the silverware started shaking.

"There are ghosts in here as well." Paolo said. "Time to bring out the Poltergust 6000 out." He said as he summoned it. "Leave the ghost busting to me." He said as they nodded as Tristina and Buru joined Nan.

 **BGM: Chozo Ghost Battle (Metroid Prime)**

"Here's what I think of your pizza!" Nan exclaimed, using Strike Raid at the time as Chica threw her cupcake at him, as the Keyblade sliced through the cupcake and smacked right into Chica's head as Nan then ran over and slashed her straight to the oven.

"THUNDER!" Tristina yelled, using Thundaga on Toy Chica and then Buru used Lightning Spark on her, and then Toy Chica retaliated by launching herself with a cupcake in her hand to try to splatter one of them, but Tristina used Stopza on her as she was frozen in midair.

"This one is mine." Buru said as she aimed her hands at her. "FLAME SPARK!" She yelled and unleashed it at Toy Chica, sending her flying to a wall and destroying her, also taking out several frying pans in the process.

Chica grabbed Nan on the throat and attempted to headbutt him, but Tristina had picked up a frying pan and then whacked her over the head with it, releasing her grip on Nan's neck as Nan then slashed Chica's head off, as the animatronic fell to the ground in defeat. "Thanks." He said as Tristina nodded as they turned to see Paolo sucking up the last ghost.

"Take THAT, Chozo Ghosts!" He grinned.

 **End BGM**

"Let's go." Nan said as they walked out of the kitchen.

 **BGM: Dark Hallways**

 _Group 3: Mokou, Vito, Rose, Souji_

"Out of all the places to be…why does it have to be the library?" Mokou wondered.

"I'd rather be at the playground." Rose muttered. "I don't want to be mean, but I'd rather play than read right about now." She said.

"That's understandable." Vito said. "Four year olds tend to play than read anyway."

"I'm five!"

"…Sorry."

"Hold on." Souji raised his hand up to quiet them down. "Do you guys hear that?" He asked as they looked around to hear static.

"Uh…what's that noise?" Rose asked.

"…I have a bad feeling about this." Vito said.

 **BGM: Michael Myers (Halloween)**

Mokou ignited her hand, lighting up the dark room as she then spotted something in the corner of her eye. "Who's there?" She asked, but the dark figure disappeared as they then heard books landing on the ground as one landed right near Rose.

"Hmm?" Rose looked at the book title. It was titled "What To Do When a Robot is Coming to Get You". _Odd…_ She thought.

Souji's hand sparked and looked around. "Where are you?" He asked as something leaped above them and landed on another bookshelf as they heard scuffling on top, forcing Souji to fire lightning at it, but the sparks hit the ceiling instead. _Missed._ He thought.

Rose whined a little. "This is freaking me out!" She said, shivering a little as she felt something poke her from behind as she turned around, but nothing was there. "I'm scared!"

"We'll protect you, don't worry." Vito said as something slithered near their legs. "Geez…is there a snake in here?!"

"I don't know about you, but that snake felt a little metallic to me." Mokou said as they heard more scuffling as they turned around, but they circled around Rose as they then heard little giggles.

"There's two of them." Vito said. "They're working together." He said as they heard small footsteps as they looked to see Plushtrap appearing in front of them with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Plushtrap!" Mokou exclaimed as they got in front of Rose, leaving her vulnerable in the back, but Rose quickly called out Shovel Knight.

"It's a bit dark in here." Shovel Knight said, but he stood next to Rose as Plushtrap just stood there as Mokou threw a fireball, but Plushtrap jumped to the side and stuck his tongue out at them before running off.

"Get back here!" Vito growled as the three of them went to go chase the little thing.

"G-guys?" Rose went pale.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Shovel Knight said as they heard scuffling again. "Who's there?!" Shovel Knight aimed his shovel. "Identify yourself!" He ordered, but then it went silent. "He's gone." He said and then looked at Rose. "See? He was too scared of my shovel. Nothing to be afraid of." He said…only for him to be struck down by something as he yelled in pain.

"SHOVEL KNIGHT!" Rose screamed and then something landed in front of her, forcing her to back up but then she hit a wall as something was inching ever so closer to the girl. "S-stay away!" She exclaimed, picking up a book and threw it at whatever it was, but it seemed it wasn't fazed by the book as it crept closer as tears were forming in her eyes. "Go away!" She begged but the monster didn't listen as a face was revealed to Rose…and then another head. Mangle. She screamed as loud as she could, then seeing a flame in the distance. "MOKOU!"

Mangle suddenly grabbed her as she shrieked and then attempted to bite down at her, but then suddenly Mangle was thrown to a bookshelf where it whined and tried to crawl at Rose, but then it was quickly impaled and torn in pieces where the heads were crushed as well. "Wh-who…?"

"A friend." A voice said as a man appeared in front of her, extending his arm to her.

"Heimdall!" She smiled as she was then helped up and then hugged him. "Thank you!" She said as Heimdall put his hands around Rose's back then they turned to see Mokou, Souji and Vito running up to them while Shovel Knight was limping to them.

"That stupid Plushtrap was a mere distraction…" Mokou growled. "Luckily, we destroyed it…but…we never thought Mangle would specifically target you."

"I thought the animatronics weren't allowed to hurt little kids." Souji said.

"Something tells me Merasmus is behind this." Vito said…when suddenly they heard another noise, sounding like…Pop Goes the Weasel.

"Something good?" Rose hoped.

"…Something worse." Mokou said, igniting her whole body when suddenly the Puppet launched himself to them, causing Rose to scream and cower. "DON'T YOU DARE COME ANY CLOSER!" Mokou screamed and then unleashed an incredible fire stream at Puppet, burning him up before he could touch them.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa…" Souji said.

"Dang, girl!" Vito blinked in surprise.

"Isaac isn't the only one who gets pissed off when Rose is hurt or about to be killed." Mokou said. "Come on, let's go find that stupid magician." She said as they nodded and took off.

 _Group 4: Worldwalker, Maria Jr, Flare, Hina_

"We ended up in the playground of all places?" Worldwalker asked.

"We did." Flare nodded. "And there's a problem, we can't seem to get out."

"That's just great…" Hina sighed. "So, how are we going to get out of here? Bust our way out?" She asked and then glanced at Maria Jr. "…Scream our way out?"

"Hmm…" Worldwalker folded his arms. "We may have to think about this."

 **BGM: Toreador March (Five Nights at Freddy's)**

Worldwalker's eyes widened. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." He said.

"MERASMUS, YOU SUCK!" Flare yelled as they saw a head flickering on and off in the shadows, while Hina got in front of Maria Jr with her Keyblade out.

"I don't know if Merasmus tinkered with this guy or not." Hina said.

"Meaning?" Flare asked.

"You know how the animatronics aren't allowed to hurt kids?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, since Merasmus brought this guy along…I'm pretty sure he messed with him so Fazbear over here can actually hurt Maria Jr." She said.

"You may have a point there." Worldwalker said.

Flare clenched her fists. "I hate that wizard." She growled right when the song ended.

 **End BGM**

Everyone was on guard while Maria Jr didn't know what was going on…and then they heard footsteps. "Someone needs to give us some light." Worldwalker said.

"Flareon, Fire Spin!" Flare called out Flareon as the Pokemon immediately used Fire Spin, surrounding them in flames as they spotted Freddy and Bonnie stepping through the flames…and they were joined by their toy versions.

"Four of them." Worldwalker growled, taking out a sword while Hina summoned Catwoman.

"I'll take on Freddy." Hina said.

"His toy version is mine." Catwoman smirked.

"Flareon and I got Bonnie." Flare said.

"Then I get Toy Bonnie himself." Worldwalker said. "Protect Maria Jr, I'm not sure her screams will penetrate."

"Right!" They nodded.

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Hina slashed Freddy, but he stepped out of the way and punched her, but she blocked and used a Firaga to the face, causing him to growl and then punched her again but she dodged. "Come on, you can try harder than that!" She smirked which Freddy brought out his microphone and screamed into it, making her cover her ears. "Gah! I regret what I said earlier!"

Toy Freddy lunged at Catwoman, but she nimbly dodged as she quickly karate kicked him away where she ran over, frontflipped and then kicked him in the head. "For an animatronic, you're quite clumsy." She said as she punched him.

Bonnie attempted to crush Flareon with his foot, but Flareon jumped back and used Flamethrower and then Flare ran over and slashed him, as he then brought out his banjo and swung it at Flare, but she ducked and used Aerial Slam, and then ordered Flareon to use Flame Wheel, which Flareon did just that, knocking Bonnie into the flames.

Toy Bonnie swung the same banjo at Worldwalker, but like Flare, he ducked, but this time he slashed upward to disarm him as he picked up the banjo. "Next time, go for an electric guitar!" He said and swung it at him, knocking him to the ground where he proceeded to slash him, but he rolled out of the way and sweep kicked him to the ground. "You dirty…" He growled as he got up and proceeded to slash him.

Freddy grabbed Hina and threw her down and then tried to crush her with his foot, but she used Blizzaga Pursuit, knocking him off of her as she got up and used Thundaga to try and stun him, but that didn't seem to do it as Freddy swung his microphone like some sort of Yo-yo as it hit her right in the chest and then at her head. "Agh!" She groaned…and then she got hit in the eye with it, giving her a heck of a black eye in the process, then he punched her to the ground.

Maria Jr saw this as her eyes widened as Freddy leaned down to finish Hina off, but then she ran over and grabbed on to his arm to try to pry the microphone off, as Freddy tried to pull away from her, but Hina got up and slashed his arm off, as Maria Jr grabbed a hold of the microphone and smirked as Hina covered her ears and she screamed into it, causing Freddy to static over this…and in fact, the scream was loud enough to short circuit the other animatronics too.

"Gotcha!" Catwoman smirked as she kicked Toy Freddy right into the flames while Flare used Zantetsuken on Bonnie and Worldwalker impaled Toy Bonnie's head where Hina used Sonic Blade to finish off Freddy.

 **End BGM**

"Thanks." Hina said as Maria Jr nodded at her with a smile, but then frowned when she saw the black eye as Flare and Catwoman spotted this too.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Flare cringed.

"We may have to get that looked at." Catwoman said.

"Come on, the medical room is nearby." Worldwalker said as they took off.

 **BGM: Dark Hallways**

 _Group 5: Hikari, Professor Jacob, Kai_

"…The Nature Reserve?" Kai asked.

"Interesting…" Hikari said.

Professor Jacob pulled out a sword. "We're not alone." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Kai asked.

"Look who's in front of us." He pointed as they looked to see Springtrap walking up to them, but he wasn't alone…the Phantom Animatronics were with them.

 **End BGM**

Hikari turned her head and her eyes widened. "Uh…we got a head approaching us…and it's belonging to Golden Freddy!" She said as they then heard sinister laughter as Kai looked to see Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare walking to them.

"And we got Fredbear and Nightmare too." Kai said, as she called in Captain Rex.

Rex pulled out his guns. "What the heck are these things?"

"Animatronics…evil ones to be exact." Professor Jacob told him.

"Hmph, was never a fan of them anyway." Rex said as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Hikari's hand burned up and launched a fireball at Springtrap, but he dodged as he ran over and punched Hikari, but she grabbed it and then burned the hand, forcing Springtrap to knee her in the gut and then Phantom Foxy went to lunge for her, but Rex turned around who was shooting up Golden Freddy and shot Phantom Foxy in the head. "Scratch one bogey." He said as he turned around and aided Kai into fighting Golden Freddy as she used Firaga and then Rex shot him up.

Fredbear and Nightmare surrounded Professor Jacob as he called up Claydol and ordered him to use Earthquake, which he did and caused major damage to the Animatronics, also dealing damage to Springtrap and the phantom animatronics.

"Burn baby burn!" Hikari exclaimed as she unleashed a fire storm at the Phantom Animatronics, taking out Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Mangle, but Phantom Freddy and Phantom Chica managed to dodge it while Springtrap ran over and kicked her to the ground as he proceeded to punch her head, but she moved her head to the side as she launched a fireball at the animatronic's head and then rolled out of the way.

Golden Freddy didn't give up as he was taking a lot of bullets from Rex as he was inching closer to bite down on Kai and Rex, but they kept backing up as Kai kept using Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga to hit Golden Freddy with Rex firing his guns to aid her, and then Kai called up Ness to help them out, as he used PK Flash.

"Claydol, Psybeam." Professor Jacob ordered after impaling Nightmare Fredbear in the stomach as Claydol unleashed a Psybeam on Nightmare, making it growl. "Use Earthquake again." He ordered as Claydol used it again to deal tons of damage.

Springtrap fell on one knee after the Earthquake as he then got up and ran to Hikari, but she jumped back and unleashed another fire storm, taking out the rest of the Phantom Animatronics as Springtrap tried to move closer to her as she upped the power of the fire until eventually Springtrap caught on fire and fell to the ground. "About time!" She said.

"PK…STARSTOOOORM!" Ness yelled, unleashing his Final Smash on Golden Freddy as the head finally fell to the ground.

"I thought that head would never give up." Rex said.

"No kidding." Flare said as they turned to see Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare as he ordered Claydol to use Hyper Beam on Nightmare, as Claydol used Hyper Beam to finish off Nightmare while Professor Jacob ran over to Nightmare Fredbear and slashed through him, as his head came clean off, but then he slashed it several times just for good measure.

"Is that all of them?" Rex asked.

"It is." Professor Jacob nodded.

 **End BGM**

"Well done, you've defeated all of the animatronics…but you've yet to beat me!" Merasmus's voice called out to them. "Come…and we will finish this once and for all!" He challenged.

"Let's go." Kai said as they nodded and took off.

As soon as they got to the main area of the castle, they spotted Merasmus who was eating the last peanut butter cup. "…Please tell me you didn't eat them all." Worldwalker said.

"I did. They were pretty good if I do say so myself." Merasmus said.

"Well, I'm glad he didn't eat all of the Twix…" Nan said.

"I ate them all before I ate the last Peanut Butter Cup."

"OH, SCREW YOU!" Nan yelled.

"You're the worst party crasher ever!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "But now that we're here…we'll be able to exact our revenge on you!"

"As much as I would love to battle you…I think we should calm down from the animatronics and have a nice chat…with these guys." Merasmus said, snapping his fingers as the Horseless Headless Horsemann, Monoculus and King Boo appeared in front of them. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I'll be taking this candy bowl and watching the battle from afar!"

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed. "No need to be greedy…" She muttered.

King Boo cackled. "While he takes away your candy, we'll be taking care of you!"

"Hey!" Paolo grabbed his attention. "You deal with me." He said, pulling out the Poltergust 6000.

"The Poltergust 5000?"

"No, the Poltergust 6000! You can thank E. Gadd for making another one!" He said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" King Boo asked.

"Paolo Mario…son of Luigi and Daisy!"

"Oh ho! The son of Luigi?" King Boo asked as he smirked. "Good, another coward to take on." He said as Paolo took off with King Boo following him while everyone else got ready to take on Horseless Headless Horseman and Monoculus.

"Seeing how we're attacking a freaking eye…" Julia pulled out a summon gem. "DEMOMAN!" She summoned.

 **BGM: Drunken Pipe Bomb (Team Fortress 2)**

"Huh…wha…?" Demoman looked around and then spotted Monoculus. "Ah! It's me eye!" He exclaimed as he pulled out the Loose Cannon, as he was then joined by Nan, Flare, Flame Knight and Julia while everyone else took on Horseless Headless Horsemann and Rose and Maria Jr went to the sidelines to cheer them on, but not before Rose calling out Fi to help support them.

"FIRE!" Tristina and Isaac, using Firaga on the HHH while Fi flew over and slashed him a few times as Souji fired lightning bolts at the pumpkin headed freak.

"BOO!" HHH yelled, stunning Buru and Mokou.

"What the heck…?!" Buru exclaimed.

"His 'boo' stuns you!" Worldwalker told them.

"NOW you tell us?!" Mokou exclaimed before snapping out of it and then flying away from HHH slashing down at them and threw fireballs with Hikari.

Demoman fired at Monoculus who retaliated with firing eyeball-like missiles at them, but the Keyblade Wielders sent them back with Reflega and then Nan used Triple Firaga and Flame Knight using Mach Tornado at him, and then Monoculus roared and fired missiles all over the place. "I think he's mad." Flame Knight said.

"Well, of course he's mad! Do you NOT see it glaring at us?" Demoman asked, causing the Keyblade Wielders to roll their eyes as he fired more cannonballs at it while Nan used Strike Raid and Flare and Julia used Thundaga on the eyeball.

Isaac used Zantetsuken along with Hina and Kai while Vito aimed at HHH and unleashed a blizzard-like attack on him, freezing HHH on the spot. "Whoa." Kai said. "You have ice powers?"

"I thought I told you that at Vega?" He asked, but Kai shook her head. "Huh…well, I do." He grinned as he pulled out some sort of shell.

"Is that the Lazy Shell?" Worldwalker asked.

"It is!" He grinned as he kicked it towards HHH, dealing major damage to the big guy as he then thawed and scared them once again, stunning them all…except for Fi who was out of his range as she flew over and slashed him several times before flying back.

"I can tell he is weakened from that shell attack." Fi said. "If we use another powerful move, we may win this battle."

"Stand aside." Buru said as she aimed her hands at HHH. "FINAL LIGHTNING SPARK!" She yelled, unleashing it on him as he roared in pain…and when it disappeared, the HHH dropped his axe to the ground and he fell on his back in defeat.

Monoculus groaned in agony. "I think Demoman should deal the last blow." Julia said.

"Yeah." Nan nodded and aimed his Keyblade at him. "GRAVIGA!" He yelled, as Monoculus was then brought down to the ground where Demoman unsheathed the Half-Zatoichi as he let out a war cry while he had the Splendid Screen strapped on his arm as he ran over and slashed through the Monoculus as it roared in pain…and he disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph." Demoman put his katana away and then took out his bottle of whiskey. "Anyone?"

"Uh…we're underage." Nan said.

"Suit yourself." He said as he grinned. "Cheers, mates!" He exclaimed and then downed the whole thing.

"You seriously have a drunk guy for a summon?" Flame Knight asked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Julia asked while they looked to see King Boo screaming and was sucked into the Poltergust. "CURSE YOU, LUIGI'S SOOOOOON!" He yelled before being completely sucked in.

"It's Paolo and don't you forget it." He chuckled.

"FOOLS!" Merasmus's voice yelled as he appeared in front of them once again. "You may have bested my minions…but that doesn't mean you'll best ME!"

"Aye, Julia…you may want to summon Soldier boy over." Demoman suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing." Julia nodded and held up another summon gem. "SOLDIER!" She yelled as Soldier appeared next to Demoman.

"Alright, who do I have to pummel this time?" Soldier asked.

"Him." Julia pointed as Soldier spotted Merasmus.

"MERASMUS!" He yelled. "So this is where you've been hiding!"

"Indeed, Soldier." Meramus nodded.

Soldier growled. "You know what, Merasmus? You are by far, the worst roommate I ever had!"

"You're a bad roommate yourself for tricking me and landing me in jail! Who DOES that?!"

"At least I didn't go to jail!"

Merasmus growled. "Soldier…if there's one thing that you should know…is that you should NEVER anger a magician!"

 **BGM: Thriller**

"Your fate…is at hand!" He exclaimed while summoning the Wheel of Fate and it started spinning. "This wheel will be your undoing!"

"Come on, seven!" Soldier hoped as everyone looked at him weirdly. "What?" And then it was a Low Gravity fate.

"Gravity displeases me, so I have removed it! …Most of it!"

"Whoa, this is weird!" Rose exclaimed.

"I can't tell if I'm drunk or I'm actually floating!" Demoman exclaimed as Isaac and Nan took advantage of this as they launched themselves off of the walls and slashed through Merasmus.

"Gah!" Merasmus exclaimed and aimed his staff at the two of them. "Basbus Brontu!" He exclaimed, firing magic at them, but Nan used Reflega to knock it back. "Gah! You can't reflect magic back, that's cheating!"

"Not if you're a Keyblade Wielder!" Isaac said as Merasmus was then hit with electricity and fire from Souji and Mokou as Fi flew and slashed threw him.

"Freeze!" Hina exclaimed, using Blizzaga Pursuit on him while Soldier fired rockets from his Liberty Launcher and Demoman firing cannonballs…and then the gravity came back and everyone landed.

"Gravity! Noooo!" Soldier exclaimed.

"The wheel spins!" Merasmus exclaimed…and then a Keyblade appeared on it, followed by an X. "NO MORE KEYBLADES!" He laughed as their Keyblades disappeared on them.

"We can improvise." Flare said as the Keyblade Wielders brought out their Eeveelutions while Rose called out Eevee to help them.

"Wait…what? No one said anything about Pocket Monsters!"

"Moonblast!" Isaac ordered Sylveon.

"Hydro Pump!" Nan ordered Vaporeon.

"Psybeam!" Hina ordered Espeon.

"Solar Beam!" Kai ordered Leafeon.

"Ice Beam!" Maria ordered Glaceon.

"Feint Attack!" Tristina ordered Umbreon…and then he used it on Isaac's crotch once again. "NOT ON HIM!" She scolded as Umbreon turned around and used Feint Attack on Merasmus.

"Flamethrower!" Flare ordered Flareon.

"Thunderbolt!" Julia ordered Jolteon.

"Double-Edge!" Rose ordered Eevee.

"Agh…!" Merasmus groaned, and then the Keyblades returned and unleashed hell on him. "Babmo Bibrundo!" He exclaimed, but they dodged. "Alright, let's see how you like this!" He exclaimed and summoned the Bombinomicon.

"Everyone down! He's got a book!" Soldier exclaimed. "He's going to read!"

"Bombinomincon! Destroy them!" He ordered as bombs were scattered everywhere, but they quickly dodged as the Bombinomicon then appeared next to Demoman.

"Ey, buddy! I'm gonna give you a bomb head. Go run at that wizard!" He exclaimed and then Demoman charged straight for Merasmus while letting out a war cry and then it exploded when he touched Merasmus, luckily, Demoman was unharmed.

"Aaah! Ghost Pain! It's…worse than regular pain!" Merasmus exclaimed.

"Ha! You screwed up now, Merasmus!" Soldier exclaimed while high fiving Demoman as they unleashed hell on him once again before he snapped out of being stunned. "THE WHEEL!" Merasmus yelled. "Come on wheel, Merasmus needs this…"

"Come on, please be a good one." Nan said…and then it was none other than…dancing.

"PLAGUE OF DANCING!" Merasmus exclaimed as everyone started dancing to Thriller.

"Why am I dancing to this…?" Fi wondered.

"We're not even IN this battle!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm glad Deadpool's not seeing this…" Worldwalker muttered.

"Must…think…about…sensible haircuts!" Soldier exclaimed and then the dancing died down and the Wheel of Fate started again.

"Come on…set them all on fire…" Meramus hoped…but then there was a card that showed a person, then the number eleven, and then another person who had a cane. "Aha! AGING!" He yelled. "AGING BY ELEVEN YEARS!" He yelled. "You are this closer to death!" He exclaimed…but no one seemed to age. "Uh…shouldn't you be aging right about now?"

 **End BGM**

"…It must affect a random person…but…who…?" Worldwalker wondered.

"Hey, wizard." An unfamiliar voice said as they looked to see a teenage girl walking up to them with a Keyblade out. The Keychain had Maria Jr's head, the handle was shaped like the Oathkeeper, but it had pictures of Sabrina, Isaac, Rose, and Riku at the corners, the blade is the I-Rex's body while the tooth is I-Rex's head. "Why don't you go do your magic crap somewhere else?"

 **BGM: G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"Who the heck is she?" Nan asked.

"I dunno…but judging by the shocked look on Maria Jr's face…" Professor Jacob said. _…No…It couldn't have hit HER, could it?_

"Great, another Keyblade Wielder." Merasmus said as he looked to see the magic still in effect. "Odd…"

"Isaac…let's send this loser wizard packing!" The girl exclaimed.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

The girl smiled. "You should." She said as she quickly ran over to the wizard. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled and used Ars Arcanum on him as he cried out in pain as she jumped back. "THUNDAGA!" She yelled and turned her head. "I can't do it alone here!"

"The lady is right!" Soldier exclaimed, taking out the Buff Banner and blew into the bugle, powering everyone up. "CHAAAAAARGE!"

"Gah…Merasmus must…hide!" He exclaimed, but Worldwalker slashed him straight to a wall while Soldier and Demoman fired at him where the Keyblade Wielders plus the new girl unleashed hell on him as he cried out in pain.

"Blaze Sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" Mokou exclaimed as Hikari added firepower to the Whirlwind as Merasmus screamed in pain.

"I'll finish this loser off." The girl said as her Keyblade glowed. "LOVING HEART ATTACK!" She yelled as she fired hearts all over the place as they surrounded Merasmus in a dome-like shape as she then used Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga on the hearts, as the hearts lit up and shot fiery, frozen and electric beams at Merasmus as he screamed in agony.

"SOOOLDIIIIER!" Merasmus looked at him while being bombarded with attacks. "YOU…WERE THE WORST ROOMMAAAAAAATE!" He yelled before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"His last insult is on you but not us?" Isaac asked.

Soldier shrugged. "Oh well."

"Well, that takes care of that jerk." The girl said.

"Seriously…WHO are you?" Isaac asked the girl.

The woman smiled. "Isaac…I thought for sure you'd recognize your younger sister."

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"SAY WHAT?!" Isaac yelled. "Rose?!"

"Bingo." She grinned.

"…Deadpool is going to freak." Worldwalker sweatdropped.

"Isaac..." Rose looked at him. "I'd like to request something."

"What is it?"

"When I turn back into my cute little five year old self, since I'm pretty sure this spell will wear off soon, I'd like you to take me somewhere to safety when the danger is too great. I've been put in danger where I was nearly killed and had you really worried…" She said. "So promise me…promise me that you'll take me somewhere safe." She said and looked at Maria Jr. "Her too…and I-Rex if possible."

"I will." He said and did the Fairy Tail sign, causing Rose to smile at this and hugged him.

"I love you…big brother."

"I love you too, Rose." He said, hugging her in return…and then the Wheel of Fate slowly disappeared and Rose started glowing as she started shrinking back to her five year old self while her Keyblade disappeared as well.

 **End BGM**

"It's easy to forget how precious time really is." Professor Jacob said. "One minute you have a little sister…and the next thing you know…she grows up on you without you being prepared for it."

"No kidding." Worldwalker nodded as Isaac opened his eyes to see Rose cuddled up to him, sleeping with a smile on her face and then the whole place started glowing as everyone was turned back to themselves.

 **BGM: This is Halloween (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Ugh…what in the world just happened?" Gajeel wondered who was dressed up as none other than the Phantom of the Opera, while Levy was dressed as Christine, AKA the Phantom's love interest.

"A really intense Halloween Party." Worldwalker said.

"I'll take Rose to bed." Isaac said. "She's exhausted…and it's technically past her bed time." He said as he walked to the bedrooms with Maria Jr and Tristina following them.

"Alright, now that we're all here…let's get this party started!" Soldier exclaimed as he then noticed Demoman pushing in several boxes full of alcohol.

"We're gonna party until we can party NO MORE!" He exclaimed and cheered really loudly while everyone else laughed or cheered with Demoman.

Isaac tucked Rose in. "Good night, Rose." He said as he walked out while holding hands with Tristina while Maria Jr stayed with her as they walked out.

Maria Jr smiled at her. "If only you knew what happened…" She quietly said to her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"And so concludes this year's Halloween story." Bombinomicon said. "Hope you had a great time this year and we'll see you again next year!" He said as he turned around. "Merasmus, would you like to say something?"

Merasmus opened the hospital curtain with a zombified Medic working on him. "Yes…I will GET those Keyblade Wielders NEXT Hallowee-OW! Not right there, that's where I've been wounded by a Keyblade!"

"Sorry." The Zombie Medic said.

Bombinomicon chuckled and turned around. "See you next year!"

* * *

 **My friends and I talked while I was working on the first chapter of the Naruto arc, and we decided to make a Halloween one shot that happened after Aquarion Evol but before Naruto, and thus...this one-shot came to life!**

 **Also: About Gajeel being the Phantom of the Opera and Levy being Christine... when you see fan art long ago with the exact outfits for Gajeel and Levy... you just couldn't help but put that in, y'know?**

 **Anyway...have a Happy Halloween!**


End file.
